


Blind Goodbyes

by ak2kid, akivane



Series: Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [3]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, synny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak2kid/pseuds/ak2kid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于这不可思议的一对事情没能向着好的方向发展——Sylar的过去仍旧困扰着他们，Danny是否会为他伴侣的错误付出最沉重的代价？<br/>这只是一个建议，但是，当你阅读这个故事的时候可以搭配着看看Lorlo7的短片http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD8joGM9ksM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195607) by Akaiba. 



> 感谢Akaiba能够给我授权，让我能够翻译这么美妙的系列故事。阅读请按照系列前后顺序。  
> 已在随缘居有发布，欢迎留言指教。网址如下：  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-107691-1-1.html

~o~S~o~D~o~

 

Danny睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，将自己从床上挖起来，伸展转动他的肩膀直到听见令人满足的噼啪声。Sylar因为他起床的声音缩了缩，但仍旧闭着眼睛在自己占据的温暖被窝里拒绝有任何动作。自从Sylar搬过来跟Danny和他的家人一起住，由于Danny的坚持，他们不得不换了一间更宽敞的公寓以免他的小妹妹看到些什么她不该看的，而Danny对此非常感激。他无法想象自己的生活中没有每天早晨Sylar的手指沿着他的脸颊描摹而过的触感伴随着他醒来。

 

“我要去店里买一些烤点心……”Danny一边与自己的牛仔裤缠斗一边告诉他那瞌睡的床伴，他满脑子都还是迷迷糊糊的，发觉好像奇迹般的长出了第三条腿支撑他能够顺利地穿上裤子。

 

“那些东西对你的健康无益。”Sylar取笑地对他说。

 

“跟一个潜在的辐射人*睡一起也是一样。”Danny反击道。

 

Sylar大笑起来。“我能做的可不止那些。”从床上爬起来他开始把衣服往身上套。“你呆在这儿，我去买。”

 

Danny对着他眉开眼笑。“你真是天赐的宝贝，我发誓。”

 

Sylar把他的T恤拉下来，扣上牛仔裤。“我保证我别有用心——你还有一本书明天法律课的书没看完。所以在我去买你那令人厌恶的不利于身体健康的早餐的时候，你得开始看你的书。”

 

矮个儿的男人在Sylar轻拍他的头的时候吐了吐舌头。“爱你。”当高个儿男人转身出门的时候他说。

 

“我知道——现在，去看书！”

 

Danny咯咯咯地笑起来，噗的一声倒回床上。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:00-0:09

 

Danny在打开书之前仅仅犹豫了4分钟，认定这个时候为了这个事情惹怒Sylar实在不划算。有时候惹恼他挺有意思，但是当这个男人出门为他买早餐的时候这么干可不漂亮。他靠到床头板上开始阅读，他的手指快速地描摹过凸起的字符，盲眼放空，大脑急速运转消化掉那些信息。

 

他听到过道传来一阵嘎吱声，将头转过去。将书从自己膝头挪开他露齿而笑走到门边，他伸长了手去探路。Larry已经去上班了，而Marie在学校，那么只可能是——

 

“Sylar？你可真快——”什么东西重重砸上他的后脑。他的手伸出扫过身边的桌子弄掉了放在上面的东西：纸张四散，一个花瓶和一个玻璃杯砸落在地碎屑四散。

 

他向前扑倒四肢着地，然后，整个世界开始变得模糊不堪，最终，一片沉寂。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:09-015

 

“你想对他做些什么？”博士嘁嘁喳喳地说。

 

Noah看了看轮床上聊无生气的人形。“让他保持安静，我正在联系一位朋友，我不喜欢他在他们到这儿之前醒过来。”Danny的脸上一片空白，吊针注入他胳膊的药物阻止他清醒过来。“他很重要。只是我目前还不清楚他到底重要到什么地步。”

 

博士并没注意跟医嘱无关的事情，转而推着Danny离开去往Noah挑选好的小隔间直到另有通知。他试着不去思考什么时候自己的工作重点从突变进化的能力者变成了普通人。反正这很可能跟一个能力者有关系。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:15-0:19

 

当Sylar回到家里看到起居室里有人，门敞开着，惊恐立刻袭上他的心头，让他想要撕裂出现在面前的人。Sylar强迫自己冷静下来，没有人会伤害Danny，Danny并非完全没有自保能力。但是Sylar并不确认为什么Danny没跟来访者在一起。

 

“请问有什么事吗？”Sylar的声音非常黑暗而危险，倾注了他所有的威胁在其中。他想让这个闯入者离开，这样他可以给Danny准备早餐，然后继续回到床上蜷缩着度过这一天。

 

入侵者转过身，是Mohinder。他立刻进入防御状态，眯起双眼任由商店的包装袋从他的手里落下去。他惊讶地看着Mohinder举起双手摆出投降的姿态，但是他的表情清晰地显示出他感觉并非那么友好。

 

“我很抱歉……”Mohinder咕哝着，就像这比让他把自己的喉咙送到杀手跟前以示歉意还要糟。“我没能阻止他们。”他的声音里满是后悔，Sylar的心脏骤然紧缩。

 

然后，Sylar注意到地上碎裂的玻璃杯和四散的纸页。他的头左右抽搐。“Danny？”他冲进他们的卧室，只看到Danny的一本法律课本打开着放在床上，惊恐吞噬了他。

 

他仅仅离开了该死的十五分钟……Sylar的胸腔里酝酿这风暴，他知道那不好但是现在他可以不在乎。

 

他没有感觉到Mohinder用针扎了他，但是他感觉到了自己的膝盖跪到地板上，然后，仅余寂静。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:19- 0:50

 

Danny的眼睛被什么东西覆盖着，眼镜或者是绷带，他的手非常僵硬木然无法去除它们，所以他就不去烦心那个了。他正在疯狂地移动但是他的头感觉就像是快要炸开了。他不知道自己现在在哪儿，但是他必须逃出去，他很确定自己听到了一些私语，但是没有人或者说没有东西试图阻止他，所以他蹒跚而行直到他找到出去的路并走出去。

 

然后他发现他有了一些东西，一些他从未有过的——记忆。有图像的记忆。有色彩的，明亮的，而他不能将他们一一区分——名字亦是无用的，但是他们令人吃惊，Danny震惊不已。

 

这令人感到惊恐而不安但是所希望的只是回家，回到Sylar身边——

 

一位金发的女士摇晃着停车计时器，她的力量大到非人，旁边的男人没能及时制止。

 

Danny喘息着放佛自己就快溺亡，因为这他从未应对过的视觉洪流。这感觉就像是一大群大象从他的脑子里奔腾而过，他想要为这痛苦而尖叫。他需要Sylar。

 

身形敏捷的男人控制着那跪着的高个男人，一拳猛击在那深色皮肤男人的下巴上，一阵碎裂声传来，跪着的男人抽搐着猛然后仰。

 

Danny不知道自己正走向何方，但是他非常明白他正蹒跚着走向交通工具，他能听见它们尖鸣着喇叭从他身边呼啸而过。但是他头晕脑胀，而且该死的确定他知道那个深色皮肤的男人。

 

他的脸被再三揍进地地板和墙里，任何可利用的硬面都会伤害那深色头发的男人。随便什么快阻止他。恐惧感席卷而来，但是戴着眼镜的男人抓紧了年轻的一个决心要至他于死地。

 

Danny感到自己的呼吸都被遏制在了胸腔里，他只能笔直地站在那里，感受着他周围的车辆发出的噪音几近白热化，他的头实在是疼得不行。他想要回家，他很害怕，感到痛苦，他知道这些记忆不是他的这让他更加害怕而不知所措。不知道为什么他感到这些记忆片段是有关联的，它们吞噬了他当他想到——

 

黑发的男人仰起头尖叫，脸因为痛苦而扭曲，他用尽了全身力气去尖叫，但是这些疼痛和伤害不会停止。

 

不！Danny猛摇着头。这不可能！他举起自己的手挪动到街道的另一边去，他的大脑疯狂地转动。他能看到他！他知道他看起来是什么样！他能看到Sylar——

 

当刀刃刺入他的胸膛，Sylar的背因冲击和疼痛而弓起，那刀刃穿透了他，他张大了嘴发出无声的嘶喊。他只是悬在那儿，意识猛然袭回，他的脚几乎不能提供任何支撑，鲜血开始沿着刀刃流下，吧嗒吧嗒滴落到地上，浸湿了他的衣服。

 

Danny抽搐着抓着自己的头倒在地上。车辆离他是那么近，现在他能够感觉到它们飞驰而过的气流扯着他的衣服。他摇摇晃晃地跪起来，抓着自己的头发，拼命地想要让脑海中的画面停下来。Sylar没有死！他没有！他几分钟前才出门去买早餐！是……吗？Danny不知道现在的时间，他应该已经出来了好几秒钟或者整整一天。或者好几天。他完全没有概念，他无法清晰地思考，但是他满腹的恐惧感不断地提他发生了什么非常非常糟糕的事情。Sylar他——

 

摔倒在地上，刀刃在他蹒跚着跨前一步的时候从他的胸腔里抽出，矮个儿的亚洲男人绕着他走了几步，满脸决心但是又参杂了自厌的表情。

 

Danny尖叫起来，痛苦地跪在地上摇晃，这感觉就像是他能够感受到Sylar的疼痛，他就快要被这些撕裂了。他无法承受这些痛苦，或是想象，或者无论哪样！

 

Sylar无力地轰然倒下，跌在地板上，他睁大的眼睛满是震惊和惊骇，他的鲜血渗出来染红了地板。他渐渐不支，甚至无法动一动手指。

 

Danny的手紧紧地捂住自己的耳朵，一遍又一遍地尖叫，“不，不，不，不！”这不是真的，这是个谎言，这全都是假的！这不可能！

 

他实在是太累了，真的非常累。他无法抵抗——不想抵抗。他只是不停地尖叫，直到他失去知觉，疼痛就像是毒品一样将他缠裹住，他四肢大敞地躺在路的中央祈望自己已经死了。他的意识渐渐开始模糊，他听到了一阵车喇叭的鸣响，橡胶燃烧的气味靠得那么近，已经越过了安全的范围。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:50-0:55

 

sylar回到了之前那个小囚室，这可真是令人感到侮辱。他们就不能给他换一间更讨人喜欢的？一个更符合他这个非常、极其危险的犯罪分子身份的。等级5可不再跟以前一样讨人喜欢了。

 

他并不能完全肯定，但是通过最近几次的停留他大致掌握了测量时间流逝的方法。他猜测自己已经被抓了两天了。他胸中的饥渴感因挫败和忧虑而愈发难以压制 他想要答案，现在就要。他的手指因为某些人的拒绝而不断作痒——他有太长的时间没杀人了…

 

灯闪烁了两下亮了起来，他透过玻璃向上望去，一个瘦削的女人顶着一头精心修理过的头发正满脸厌恶地看着他。她抽出一把枪，而sylar只是露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。他实在忍不住笑，这实在是太容易！他的手臂一曲一抬，将她猛拉，伴随着一阵骨头被压裂的声响她撞穿了那块玻璃。他的手指第一时间扣住她脆弱的喉咙将她钉在那里，她太阳穴流下的鲜血弄得他的手滑腻腻的。

 

“Danny在哪儿？”他问，阴沉的嗓音里浸透着甜蜜的魔毒，这令她害怕地颤抖，但是她不会让步。

 

“下地狱去吧！”

 

当她举起枪，他大笑起来，运用念力让子弹射入了她自己的太阳穴里。他能看到她从枪转到他脸上的视线里划过恐惧和惊慌，但是直到最后她也没发出一声乞求——她只是不断地尖叫。当扳机扣响，sylar不断喘息，她的鲜血喷溅到破碎的窗户上犹如一朵美丽的红色拼花。控制一切的快感冲刷过他的身体，他感到兴奋不已。但是这空洞的快感过后，留给他的只有更甚的饥渴。他挫败地磨着牙。他想要Danny。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:55-1:01 

 

他把自己身上的“囚室制服”和长裤换成了深色的T恤和牛仔裤，但是他现在非常愤怒没有隐去身形，他不确定为什么当自己被摔到墙上的时候仍然感到惊讶，一双拳头攥着他的T恤将他死死地钉住。在他能反抗之前他的脑子嗡嗡作响，他看到Alejandro的脸，这令他更加震惊。他想或许Mohinder帮助Maya设法复活了他，带回兄弟，或许姐姐会更乐意呆在那个无用的自私鬼身边——

 

“你以为你在做什么，Gabriel？！”Alejandro问。Sylar想如果他得到一个机会再一次见到杀死自己的人他才不会问问题，他会直接杀了那个家伙。但是Sylar从来没有或许无法幸存的情况，所以他不会知道。愤怒来得自然而然，存活是必然的结果。在任何情况下他都能找到出路并且活下来——Claire的再生能力仅仅只能算是一个催化剂而已。Alejandro粗鲁地摇晃着他，他这才意识到自己还没回答问题。

 

但是，Sylar才是这里问问题的那一个，照顾一个跟姐姐有争端的脑袋发热的多米尼加人可不会帮助他得到答案。

 

如果Danny正躺在这个地方的某个囚室里，或者他受到了伤害，又或者有人对他做了些什么导致Sylar再也不能在每一天的早晨看到那张微笑的脸，Sylar会像超新星一样爆发，他会摧毁的可不仅仅是纽约。他会摧毁整个世界，让每个人都知道不要碰他的人。

 

“我想，你挡着我的路了。”Sylar冷冰冰地嘶嘶地说。

 

Alejandro的眼睛眯起来，正要动手却被Sylar抓住了一条腿掀翻在地无法动弹。他挣扎着，拼命地撕扯Sylar的手臂但是Sylar只是对着他露出微笑，他的眼睛睁大着，瞳孔却缩得跟针孔一样小，他的牙齿紧合着令他的微笑看起来更像是一个恶怒的咆哮。抬起空闲的手，Sylar握起拳头伸出食指，指着Alejandro的额头移动。

 

沾染上Sylar手臂、双掌和脸的鲜血温暖而舒缓。Sylar觉得他能更加清晰地思考，这一次Alejandro的颅骨会被永久地移除。他不会留下任何一块碎片给Mohinder去重装。

 

警报一直在嘶吼，简直快到几个世纪那么久了，Peter决定去查看一下情况，当他看到Sylar空空的囚室里一片狼藉他的胃猛地一跳。他从这满地的碎片和鲜血中跑开，跌跌撞撞地冲过走廊乘坐货运电梯回到楼上看到了另一具狼藉的尸体。这具尸体几乎无法辨认但是Peter勉强辨识出Alejandro鲜肉模糊的脸，墙上潦草书写的血字令他惊慌地猛退。

 

GIVE ME DANNY

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:01-1:08

 

Sylar再一次沐浴在阳光下，他的身上溅满了鲜血，他走向小巷的阴暗处以躲避侦测，但是他知道时间至关重要。Sylar耐着性子权衡了一下隐匿踪迹和速度，他能确定几个人他可以勒着他们的脖子问出想要知道的答案，但是一个名字立刻蹦了出来。

 

奔跑向利用Issac Mendez的阁楼改造成的Mohinder的实验室，Sylar冲了进去，期望着能逮到那个印度遗传学家。Mohinder与the Company的头头——Bob——走得很近，所以他应该知道一些内幕。如果他不知道……好吧，他总是认为Mohinder的死相会很不错。这家伙长得挺不错，但是他那张利嘴实在是令人想把它缝上。再加上，Sylar还没回敬他再一次把自己药倒还丢给the Company的事。

 

但是实验室已经不复存在。连一根试管都没留下。这儿已经被恢复成阁楼的模样，住着一个画家。单看他蓬乱的头发，覆满涂料的手臂和邋里邋遢的外表已经足以说明他的职业，更别说屋里到处都是的帆布。

 

Sylar很不高兴。

 

“你是谁？你在我家里干什么？！滚出去！”他疯狂地打着手势要Sylar离开，但是深色头发的男人只是弹了弹他的手指就像是弹开一只虫子，新艺术便倒在了地上。

 

他能听到那男人在挣扎着要求回答。光辉乍现——因为Sylar总是对方式和秩序格外喜爱——他想杀掉这个画家就像他杀掉其他的画家，比如Issac，会有那么点富有诗意。随着手腕的另一次轻弹，一只画刷插进了男人的前臂。

 

尖叫声令Sylar浑身一颤，急剧地控制住体内猖獗的饥渴感。这对他救回Danny毫无帮助，这是在浪费他宝贵的用以搜寻的时间。他狠狠地遏止住自己的饥渴感——他那少得可怜的控制力——成功地蹒跚离开阁楼。

 

这个时候Sylar开始明白，能够救他的只有他自己，而不是别人。为了救Danny他需要帮助。

 

但是其他的能力者没一个喜欢他——他想他们有足够的理由，但是现在他需要帮助，不然他最终又会变成那个不可阻挡的怪物。他几乎就要失控了但是如果他们能够及时地找到Danny他就能——Danny能够阻止他。那个能控制时间的孩子现在应该能派上大用场。但是Hiro那个自以为道德高尚的家伙不会帮助一个坏人……更何况Sylar好几次差点杀了他的好朋友Ando。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:08-1:13

 

他不清楚是什么将他带到这栋房子跟前来。他只是隔着大门望着它，念头在脑子里打转，但是他没有时间犹豫。Sylar无法独自一人将the Company搞垮，所以他只是站在这儿抬头望着这幢令人印象深刻的几乎可以说是浑身笼罩傲慢气场的令人讨厌的建筑。Sylar想着他怎么能对Petrelli家族少些期望。

 

那个微笑，那么温柔、甜蜜、纯真……当他想到一旦自己搞砸了他将永远不能在看到那个微笑的时候，Sylar的胃以一种可怕的方式绞紧。从没有人对他那样笑过，当他们知道他是什么，是谁。Danny知道他的一切，而他只是点了点头，当Sylar承诺不会离开他的时候长久地微笑着接受。Sylar明白那种感受。孤单，被遗弃，与此同时被人围捕。所需要的仅仅是什么人能伸出他们的手，而你可以能够因此避免被这些远比你巨大的事物所吞噬……Sylar知道有人曾向Danny伸出过手然后又被夺走了，但是Danny永远不会告诉他是谁干的——他们都知道Sylar知晓后会做的第一件事就是将那个家伙宰了，无论是谁。

 

“Sylar？”Sylar的沉思被打断，他猛地抬起头，看向他旁边的街道，Peter正站在不太远的地方怀疑地盯着他，但是他还没攻击，站姿也不是防御的姿态，所以Sylar也没动。

 

“Peter……”他做了一个深呼吸。这真是令人感到痛苦，但是他强迫自己说出口。“我……我需要你的帮助。”

 

Peter上下打量他好一阵，Sylar叹气，转动着眼睛把自己的手放到Peter能碰触的地方。

 

“我不会……”Sylar瞥眼，他非常焦躁但是仍勉强控制自己的脾气。

 

最年轻的Petrelli看上去对他的声明不怎么相信，但是他缓缓的伸出手，扣住连环杀手的手腕昂起头就像是在凝听。一旦足够Peter就松开了他的手。

 

“你知道……我一旦靠得足够近便能够感知你的意图。”Peter指出。

 

“我知道。我没那么多时间让你的能力缓慢地吸收我的想法。”Sylar恩典般假笑着反击道。Peter没搭理他的挑衅，但是转了转他的眼睛。

 

“那么出于什么原因我得帮你？”

 

Sylar叹气。“我很久没有杀人了，Peter。”

 

“直到今天。”

 

“今天我只是给自己找出路。”

 

“我注意到了。”Peter看着Sylar的露齿笑容摇摇头。“那么……谁是Danny？”

 

“Danny是我解药。他能帮助我控制我的饥渴感。”Sylar简洁地说。他能感觉到Peter在思考，刺探地看着他。而Sylar直瞪着他，看他敢不敢说话。Peter没说话，但是他几乎是宽容地点了点头，而Sylar忘了他有多讨厌情绪感应。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:13-1:21

 

Danny的脑子里嘭咚作响感觉就像是有只鼓在死命地敲，他的眼睑扑动着。他能听到他的身边围满了机器，发出哔哔的声响和呼呼旋转的声音。有金属线贴在他身上，警报声嘟嘟作响知道他听见有人将它关上，交谈的声音在他上方响起，然后他感觉到有一只手落到他肩上。

 

“你感觉怎么样，Danny？”

 

真是废话，他想回答，但是他的嘴巴很干而且就像是被塞满了棉絮。他的嘴张合着但是毫无用处，他努力地想要组织语言，他有很多问题要问……但是他的脑子里一片空白，嘴巴无力发挥自己的作用。

 

“把他举起来。”数只手立刻抓住他的手臂，他被笔直地托起来，这时他因为皮肤上灼烧般的疼痛而尖叫出声。“没事的。对，就是那样。这儿。”一个冰冷的玻璃瓶被按到他的唇边，他顺从地开始吞咽。

 

杯子一空便立刻被移开了。Danny想他现在能记起除了自家名字之外的其他事情了。

 

“你把我们吓坏了，Danny。”

 

“我——我在——哪儿？”他的声音听起来支离破碎，这感觉很滑稽因为那正是他此时此刻的感受。他忘记了什么很重要的事情但是他还不确定是什么。

 

“你很安全。”如果他真的有听见的话，那真是个隐晦的回答。这让他想起了什么——某个人，但是他无法确定是谁……神秘的，顽固的，沉默寡言的……

 

“我——我发——生了——什么？”

 

医生——他想这人是个医生，他听起来就像是个一声——假装愤怒地叹了口气。“你冲出去跑到车流里，就是那样。”他能听见纸页翻动的声音。“你认为那会发生什么，Danny？你被车撞了，正正撞上。幸运的是没当场致命，但是我们努力了很久保住你的命。感觉就像是我们在修补你，你自己却没有求生的意志。”

 

没有求生的意志？为什么他会——

 

一道长刃的闪光，笔直地穿透了Sylar的胸膛，尖叫声，鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，到处都是。Danny尖叫起来，但是尖叫声却是从Sylar口中传出。

 

Danny猛地一动，剧烈地颤抖起来，医生冲到他身边，与此同时他能听到还有其他人也跑过来围着他。“Noah，把他固定住。”听到命令男人照做了，但是Danny并没认出来说话的声音，不是那个医生。到底有多少人在这儿？！当第三双手伸过来将他定住，这让他感到更加惊恐，医生给他注射了镇定剂然后松开了他。

 

“你们是谁？！我在哪儿？！Sylar！我想要回家！SYLARY！”Danny感到痛苦，脆弱，被逼得走投无路。他不知道这里是哪儿，不知道怎么从这儿回家，也不知道Sylar在那儿，不知道Sylar能不能救他。

 

“Danny，请冷静下来。”Danny闭上了嘴，但是他的呼吸粗重，他非常确定他缝合的伤口撕裂了，他能够感觉到胸口的起伏拉扯着伤口。“这对你自身并无益处。我的名字是Bob，你正在我的公司里。”Danny只是模糊地瞪着男人声音传来的方向，他的拳头拼命地扣紧了床单。他的心脏跳得飞快，试图想要逃离这可怕的，令人毛骨悚然的处境。

 

“我是Noah。我发现你——……倒在街上，就把你带回到这儿，在这里你很安全。”那个不明显的停顿并未躲过Danny的注意力。

 

Danny吸入Noah附近的空气，他的眼睛睁大了。“你……”他害怕地缩回床上。“你！是你！你当时在屋子里！你绑架了我！”Danny开始挣扎着要从床上下来，这时候三个男人冲过来将他摁回床上。“让我走！让我离开！”

 

Noah当着他的面咆哮起来。“Sylar是一个非常邪恶的人，他干了很多言语道清的事情——对我的女儿！他切开了他的颅骨！”

 

他不会让那些阻止他，Danny知道这些事——知道得很详细。Sylar非常坚定地要Danny知道他把自己跟一个怎样的人拴在一起了。“他已经不一样了！我帮助了他——他在努力！”

 

“他之前也试过，但是结局总是一样——他无法控制他自己！”

 

“够了！！”医生咆哮着说。四周安静下来。几个深呼吸后，一声再一次开口。“这对任何人都毫无益处。Danny的情况很不稳定，而你正在是他恶化，Noah。”Danny放松自己的身体倒向枕头上，那六只手松开了他。“Danny，你有什么地方疼吗？”

 

是的。“我想要坐起来。”他看不见已经够糟的了，他们强迫他躺着更让他感到非常无力。哦上帝啊，这些家伙对他做了些什么——对Sylar做了些什么？！这些影像——记忆？——不会再影响他了，他慢慢能区分他们但是他没有时间表或其他什么东西。他实在是太混乱了。

 

“我不认为——”

 

“求你了。”

 

长长的一声叹息。“好吧。”

 

Danny表现得很顺从，当三个男人熟练地将他移动到椅子里的时候保持安静。他扭身摆脱他们的手，随机他便被制住了，他依然一言不发。他不知道该从什么开始。

 

医生开了个头。“唔嗯，Danny，我是Mohinder。我是一个遗传学方面的专家，虽然我没有花上好几个小时的外科手术去把你封起来，但是我非常确定你现在最好去休息。”

 

“我不能。”Danny立刻拒绝。“你对我做了什么？”长长的一个停顿后他问。他必须知道，而他明白那是他们干的。难道还有别人？

 

长久的一段沉默，然后Noah开口。“我让我的一个朋友输入了那些记忆到你的头脑里。”

 

“什么，为什么？！我看不见，为什么要在我能记得的看见的世界里只有你们的时候把那些恐怖的影像塞给我？”Danny无法置信这一切听起来是那么混乱而病态。“你给一个盲人……一段目睹他的爱人被殴打、刺伤和伤害的记忆？！”Danny想要哭泣，但是一旦这样他们就赢了，所以他绷紧了自己的下颚。他才不是一个软弱的人。他能把握住自己，至少能不被他们打垮。

 

Noah现在跪到他身边。“Sylar是一个坏人，他干了太多邪恶的事情，我永远不能原谅他——不仅仅是因为他对我女儿做的那些。”

 

Danny瞪大了眼睛。“你——你干了些什么……？”这可不是一个好的开始，Danny想。无论是对他还是对Sylar都不会有好结果。这个男人很可怕，Danny愿意付出任何东西远离这个地方回到Sylar身边。

 

“我们给你的记忆是每一次我们试着去阻止Sylar，每一次我们在他为了自己力量的增强或者仅仅是消遣而杀死了无数的人之后追踪到他的记忆。当我找到你，我打晕你将你带走是为了避免你受到伤害……然后我杀了Sylar。”Noah不再说话，等在那儿，但是Danny一动不动，也不吱声。“你并不相信我，是吗？”Danny 的沉默足以说明一切。男人有再生能力，Sylar曾经说过杀死他的唯一办法就是切掉他的头。这真是让人感到不安，同时又心怀安慰。

 

Noah站起来，房门打开了，第四个人走进来，Mohinder吃惊地说。“不！我已经给你说的很清楚，他的情况非常不稳定，他的伤势好不容易才受到控制！”

 

“如果他不相信我的话，那么我会让我的朋友亲自展示给他看。”

 

“我警告你，Noah。”Bob突然说。“别把他弄坏了。”

 

Noah没说话，但是Danny感觉到有一只冰冷的手覆盖上他的眼睛，然后，就好像有一根红色滚烫的通条塞进了他已经遭受重创的头脑里。

 

“Danny？”Mohinder的声音担忧地问他。

 

Danny喘息着哭喊出来，令医生惊慌地跳起来，而另外三个男人却期待地看着这盲眼的男人。

 

Sylar挣扎喘息着，Noah一只手抓着他的头发将他拖立起来，杀手奋力挣扎随即被钉住。他的头被迫向后仰起露出咽喉，Sylar明白即将发生什么。他的咽喉全然暴露出最脆弱的部分，刀锋光亮一闪，鲜血立刻沿着他的脖子淌下来，染红了他的衬衫。Danny害怕极了，这样的创伤是否足以令他致命？Noah厌恶地让男人摔到地上，围着他缓缓挪步欣赏Sylar无助地抓挠着地板。Noah内心的愤怒与恐惧冲刷过他，Danny能够感受到他的感受，明白为什么他会那么憎恶Sylar。

 

Danny向前伸出手仿佛被记忆的洪流淹没，徒劳地想要碰触到Sylar。“Sylar……”他张开嘴沉重地喘息，胸口激烈地起伏。

 

Sylar睁着眼睛，凝视着一片虚无，而Danny最终知道那个凝视意味着死亡，就跟他母亲曾经的凝视一样。然而Sylar那空洞睁开的双眼并不令人感到恐惧。鲜血在他的躯体周围淤积成一片水洼，Danny想要尖叫。他非常肯定有数只手抓着他，要将他拖回现实，但是Danny眼里只看得到那个美丽的男人躺在自己的血泊里。

 

他不听也不讲，让那些人将他弄回床上。Mohinder试图引起他的注意，但是他就像是一个没有生命的玩偶，躺在床上丝毫没有生存的气息，除了那仍在起伏的胸口。直到Mohinder离开房间Danny仍一动不动，他关上毫无必要的灯——Danny又看不见那些明亮的灯——但是全然孤寂的感觉立刻将他吞噬。

 

自从他跌跌撞撞地回家发现自己的父母浴血的尸身倒在厨房的地板上，Danny尚未再一次感到如此悲痛欲绝。这一次只是更加糟糕。Sylar是他的爱人，他的朋友——他的守护者。当Danny感到害怕或需要某人的时候Sylar总是在他身边那个一。Sylar需要他就像Danny需要Sylar。他弥补了那片因失去太多重要的人而出现的空洞。但是现在，空洞开始侵蚀他胸腔，一秒接着一秒地扩大范围，甚至一度彻底吞噬了他。Danny并不认为他能够再次恢复。他好奇地轻抚自己的手臂，他能隔着一阵麻木从那儿感受到一阵轻微的似乎离得极为遥远的刺痛感。

 

果然那是他手臂上静脉注射的地方。Danny将它扯掉，奔涌而出的疼痛令他眨眨眼——好吧，至少他仍然能感觉到些别的什么。

 

他紧紧地将那根长针抓在手里，想着如果他也像Sylar那样切开喉咙而死去那该是多么富有诗意。Sylar的鲜血流淌在地板上看起来是那么美丽，将他描绘作一个嗜血的天使——人人都知道他正是那样。Gabriel，最美丽的天使。Danny思索着为什么那是他唯一得到的机会让他完整地看到他的爱人……他看着他死去。

 

Danny将那根针压到自己的脖子上，然后用力一扭。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:21-1:33

 

Peter追踪Mohinder已知实验室的位置。或者说是他最后一个已知的实验室所在，Petrelli家族最年轻的成员实在是无法与the Company相处融洽但是总比Sylar搞到的消息更快更好……何况还能避免大量血腥暴力事件，但是他们并未就此进行讨论。

 

当他们出发的时候Sylar拉住了Peter。“我需要你到我的公寓——我和Danny一起住的地方。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我……还没有通知他的哥哥和妹妹发生了什么事，他们会担心的。”Sylar转动他的肩膀，他能感觉到Peter在使用力量，落在他身上的凝视实在是太过于露骨。“我们需要的最后一件，警力搜索。”他不怎么具有说服力地结束。Peter知道他的推论并试着隐藏他读心术的一无所获。

 

“好吧……不过仅仅是因为你令人愉快地请求我。”Sylar瞪视他。“喔，而且还试着不要杀人。”

 

当Peter率先离开他的公寓Sylar没有做出任何承诺，Sylar跟在后面，然后他们在街头分道扬镳。时间仅仅过了几个小时，但是他们知道必须争分夺秒，为此Sylar有那么一点感谢读心者的能力。Sylar必须现在就得到答案。他从未开口提及，但是他确实如此。

 

那些守卫看起来实在是毫无用处，他们本该是他第一个线索，但是Sylar并未想那么多，他击倒了第一个守卫，动作流畅精准就像是在跳舞。他从杀戮中得到的愉悦太多了，但是这是他找寻Danny所必须做的。提起一把枪，Sylar打开了保险栓，他爱这枪在他手里的重量虽然这仍不如用自己的力量杀人那么令人愉悦，但是用枪更加有效率。并且，这是唯一能有所遏制饥渴感的办法。

 

射击仍然不够精准，Sylar评估自己的时候有人在一扇玻璃窗后移动，但是当他开枪，玻璃随即破碎，那个人已经不在那儿了。想起打死那个跟Alejandro和Maya一起的男人时的感觉，Sylar愿意付出任何东西去换一个重量级的靠山。

 

实验室是空的，他早就该知道。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:33-1:39

 

 

被枪轰了一脸火药味比枪伤带来的疼痛感更令他感到自己自尊受挫。但是看看当Sylar故意转过头让那个守卫看到自己被轰烂的脸慢慢恢复时，那家伙脸上的表情也算是值了。

 

Sylar身处另一个目标地点。第一个目标地已被证实空空如也，Peter发现了另两个更有可能的地方，接下来他们可能会再一次分开行动。看着这守卫面对他能力的反应，Sylar怀疑这个地方也不是the company的所在。

 

如果他们再不能尽快发现些什么，Sylar会狠狠地敲打Peter的头，让他的再生能力也无能为力。

 

有些东西不对劲，Sylar意识到，而他正被活生生地吞噬。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:39-1:50

 

真正的安全屋……

 

Sylar浑身浴血地冲进Bennt的新家，吓坏了claire，他尚未来得及享受她脸上恐惧的表情Noah便拿着枪跑了进来。

 

Sylar就像挥开一只小虫子一样让Noah飞过整间屋子狠狠地撞在墙上一个质地坚硬的挂饰上，当Noah的背猛撞过去，那玩意儿令人愉悦地裂开了。Noah的枪掉到了地上滑到一边。Sylar现在对枪械感到厌倦了，如果Noah不告诉他答案，那么Sylar会切开他的头然后自己在里面找……

 

“Danny在哪里？”但是Noah不会说，而他们趁着Noah的妻子鼓足勇气将一盏灯砸到Sylar头上的机会逃跑。但是Sylar跟他们还没完。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:50-2:10

 

当他醒来，Danny真想哭出来。他没想过自己还能醒过来。

 

是的他们找到他了，是的他们搞定他了，是的他得继续活下去而他的爱人却已死去。

 

Danny被带去跟Mohinder和Bob一起吃晚饭。这或许是一个“恭喜你没死成”庆祝晚宴，但是Danny只想质问他们为什么不让他就这么死了。当服务生将他引到他的座位上，Bob肘部的老虎钳减少了，另一段记忆袭来，一段他从未看过的。

 

Noah震惊地盯着Sylar，枪已上膛，而Sylar在Noah猛然行动之前勉强地吐出词句“miss me”-

 

Danny感到脑子里一片模糊，服务生试着协助他，Bob和Mohinder还没注意到他的头疼得想要被劈开。他感觉到巨大的压迫感，他确定这不能再继续下去——除非他爆裂开来。

 

Noah不停地将子弹射入Sylar的胸膛，冲击力推着sylar不断后退直到他撞到墙上。当他沿着墙滑下，Sylar张开口发出无声的叫喊，一道厚重的，暗红色的痕迹沿着他滑倒的轨迹留在了墙上，他双腿交叉着沉重地摔倒在地上。

 

Danny皱着脸就快喘不过气来，他颤抖着双腿整个蜷缩起来。他到底得看着他的爱人用各种不同的极端恐怖的方式死去多少次？！有人在看着他，但是虚无很快吞噬了他的意识。

 

他再一次在实验室他的房间里醒来。这一切真是令人作呕，爬到屋顶是那么容易，甚至能轻易到达边沿……甚至是，能轻易地跳下去……

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:10-2:16

 

Sylar的笑容充满恶意，但是Peter现在无法逃开，因为那手射出的无形的力量扣着他的喉咙将Peter定在空中，越来越用力，越来越紧。

 

一旦接触上Peter，Sylar清醒的头脑便已不复存在，读心者的力量令Sylar的饥渴感翻涌咆哮，焦躁着要切割开那头颅摸清里面的规则。Peter的喉咙被扣得越来越紧，他因为缺氧而痉挛，双手拼命地挣扎着试图从这无形的力量下逃脱，但是他无能为力。

 

“我需要Danny，你明不明白？！”Sylar猛然咆哮起来。“我们在这里徒劳地兜圈子……Danny可能已经死了！你知道如果Danny死了会发生些什么吗？！”Peter几近窒息，他的皮肤因为缺氧而泛起不健康的红晕。“我无法控制我的饥渴感——Danny在这儿的话他能够帮我集中精力控制它不让他失控。”他的言语间透露出过多的讯息，但是已经为时已晚。

 

“我……知道……”Peter在夜晚冰冷的空气里呼吸困难地低声说。

 

Sylar猛然收手，他的遏制Peter的力量消失了，Peter跪倒在地剧烈地喘息。

 

“你什么也不知道。”Sylar嘶嘶地说，他在Peter抬起头之前便离开了。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:16-2:22

 

Sylar坐下，客气地要求一杯水喝。这时候他听到Sandra Bennett的心脏狂跳起来，这感觉真不错。她将水递给他，惊慌地摸出电话，希望能在他逮到她之前打给警察。可惜Sylar仅仅是点了下手指头，那小小的电子产品便飞出去砸在了墙上。

 

她脸上惊恐的表情搅得Sylar体内一阵刺激兴奋——这就是敬畏，这就是力量……这就是，恐惧。

 

她冲向大门，Sylar用一种温和而探究的眼神看着她。她独自一人在家——儿子和小Claire在学校上课，丈夫在上班——所以，她只能靠自己。可惜，此时此地没有希望。Sylar的手指再一次弯曲，被甩出去的是Sandra，她砰地一声撞进她身边那个精巧的玻璃柜，然后四肢瘫软地滑倒在地，玻璃碎片全砸落在她身上，鲜血滴落出来……

 

Sylar只是看着。这种无所不能的强大的感觉，这些因你而起的恐惧感，真是太过美妙。但是这些还不够。Sylar需要Danny，而他已经没那个耐心等着Noah下班回来然后从他嘴里得到答案。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:22-2:41

 

为什么之前他没考虑过这个，他不知道。

 

手握画笔，试着去回忆使用那力量的感觉，他将手伸向画布——

 

彩漆罐从他手里掉落，他的身体猛然一震。一只手扣着他的脖子，他感觉到镇定剂注入了他的血管，药剂令他的眼镜在几秒钟之内便模糊了。

 

当sylar醒来，看到Mohinder在自己跟前，他一点也不惊讶，而是深感恼怒。某一天他会让这男人坐下来，他们会有一段长时间的关于他专注于药倒Sylar的谈话。那将令人烦恼，同样会花费大量的时间和精力去遏制饥渴感控制一切，Sylar能感觉到力量在他指尖不断集聚，很快，非常快，Sylar又会成为那个怪物。上一次他没有试着去阻止，而这一次，他无法阻止。

 

Mohinder用枪指着他，在Sylar能够完全控制他的力量之前，枪声响起。

 

遗传学家粗喘着蹒跚后退。Sylar盯着子弹，将其冻结在离他的脸仅仅1英寸的地方。明明Sylar才是被绑在椅子上那个，这科学家看起来却更像一只被皮带绑住的兔子。他叹了口气。“我认为这场景似曾相识……你再一次地兴奋过头，错误估计了让我保持无力状态所需要的镇定剂剂量。”

 

子弹掉落在地，皮带咔嚓一声全断开了。Sylar站起来，手一挥将Mohinder跑起来砸到镜子上。男人滑倒在地，浑身是伤流血不止。他没有试着爬起来，仅仅是趴在地板上看着他——惊恐万分。这仍不够，Sylar得出结论。

 

玻璃噶扎作响，Sylar转了转头。

 

“谁在这儿，Mohinder？”Sylar轻轻地问。科学家没有回答。

 

抬了抬手，Sylar让那些玻璃碎片飘起来，尖利的一头向前围着他形成一个圆圈。当碎片飞出去，他一言不发，玻璃嗖嗖作响割裂了空气。Mohinder猛地将脸埋在双臂之中。

 

他听到一声湿润艰涩的声音，Sylar好奇地转过头。有一块碎片就这么停滞在半空中。只是，那上面正在滴落血滴。Peter的身影闪烁着出现在他面前，他的眼睛转动着，整个人脸部向下倒在地上。Sylar转了转眼睛，行过他身边走向大门。

 

Mohinder用手肘撑起自己，“你这个杂种……Peter到这里来是为了帮助你，他试着说服我不要杀了你——那个孩子，Danny，能帮你。而你却杀了他。”

 

Sylar停住脚步，但是没有转身。“当我对他说再见，他就应该让我自己一个人呆着。”他打开门。“把玻璃拔出来，他恢复如初。”门碰地关上了。Mohinder一直瞪着他，满心矛盾不知所措。过了好几分钟，他终于鼓起勇气拔出那块玻璃，当Peter破碎地喘息出声，满是戒备地眨着眼睛，他松了口气。

 

或许在Sylar的内心深处，仍有那么丝丝善良存在……虽然无法确定，但是这真是个不错的念头。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:41-2:58

 

Sylar的杀戮狂欢并未停止。没有Danny的制约，没有Peter的对抗，他的饥渴感无法控制。每一次不令人满意的杀戮指挥让那阵渴望更加躁动，就像是永远填不满的无底深渊。

 

每一声尖叫听起来一点也不像Danny在他身下发出的哭泣，每一滴温热的血液无法与那柔软的嘴唇渴求地贴上他的感觉相比。每一个裸露在他面前的大脑在找到Danny这个念头跟前不值一提，而尝试着去控制远不如（由Danny）提供时更令人满意。

 

恐惧在被需要和被珍爱面前什么也不是……还有——

 

“我爱你。” 

 

以硬物重击肉体令他混乱的大脑思维得以片刻的清明。谁知道呢？或许这种想法能让他找到Danny在哪儿……Sylar怀疑。现在他已经全然被摒弃了。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:58-3:21

 

Noah变得那么自大而疏忽，再一次找到他比Sylar想象中更容易，连个挑战都算不上。已经过去了太长时间——那么多天，跟个无头苍蝇一样在死胡同里乱转搜寻无果。有点脑子都能推测出Danny可能已经——

 

“hello，Noah。”Sylar轻声地说。

 

Noah闻声吃惊地跳起来环顾四周，几乎是瞬息之间Sylar将他摔到了墙上，带着病态的愉悦感看着他滑倒在地。就是这个男人带走了Danny—他非常确定。Peter本可以发现那些小细节，但是现在Sylar想要知道Danny在哪儿，有哪些人伤害了他，因为那些家伙将为此付出沉重的代价，充满了痛苦的长时间的。而Sylar的饥渴将永不再渴求。即使Danny不再跟他一起。

 

Sylar弄灭了房间里的光来那个，将他一个人扔在这儿差不多一个小时。他挣扎着想要与外界取得联系。然而这毫无意义，当他一进到物资便立即以迅雷不及掩耳之势将Noah钉在墙上。

 

“我们曾经领教过这个，Noah。这一次你得老老实实回答我的问题。”Sylar嘶嘶地说。

 

Noah转着脖子试着从一个更合适的角度看着Sylar。Sylar对于他喜欢盯着自己的对话者的习惯记忆犹新。“你想知道Danny身上发生了什么？可以。”Sylar大为恼怒，但是他不动声色。“我们向他展示了你的过去。”

 

Sylar转了转眼珠子。“他知道我的事。”

 

“他或许知道，但是他从未亲眼所见——我们向他展示了一切。我们将记忆给了他——你犯下的谋杀。所以人们攻击你，将痛苦和憎恨倾泻在你身上，令你浑身是血伤痕累累。Danny必须看着你被打倒、被杀死一次又一次，每一次都有不同的死法。每一个人都给予你不同的痛苦。一个家人，一个爱人，因为道德、职责、反感，每个人对你万分憎恶。而Danny必须去感受那些憎恨，并且看着他的爱人死去。”

 

“住口……”Sylar就快要透不过气，他扣着Noah的手因他的话语而颤抖。他听清了每一个词。

 

“他受到那些悲痛恐惧极大的影响。他的记忆里有色彩的部分充斥着他的杀手情人一遍又一遍死去的情景——详细地知道每一个被你伤害过的人试图杀死你。他必须明白事实上不止这些，事实上还有更多。”

 

“住口！”

 

“真的，谁能因为他冲出去跑道路中央而责怪他呢？当我们把他带回来，我们没有用Claire的血去治愈他，因为不让他感受下那些痛苦实在是不公平——那些因你而起的痛苦——他还试过割开自己的喉咙。”

 

“不！”

 

“是真的。我们阻止了他，当然……这是唯一正确的做法。然后他只能再试一次……”

 

Sylar甚至没有注意到Noah已经被松开，正站在他面前。“试什么？”

 

“他从房顶上跳了下来。当然，你知道那栋楼有多高……”

 

瞬息间Sylar被制住了，一只手臂从他身后砰的一声将他甩在一个柜台上，但是Sylar毫无所觉自己正在尖叫。他尖叫着，充满了极度的痛苦，对耳朵里的嗡鸣声充耳不闻，而这一切都是真的——这些他妈的全是真的！无数次Sylar无法拯救他在乎的人——他的母亲，他的养母，Elle……Danny。他根本死不掉，总是会活下来，无论他如何努力他也无法拯救哪怕是一个人。他总是太迟！来不及救Danny。而现在，已经太迟去挽救Sylar。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:21-3:36

 

逃脱Noah的控制很简单。那家伙犯了一个大错，他匆忙归家，把Sylar留给一群从未接触过等级5罪犯的人。当卡车抵达时Sylar连最低剂量的镇定剂都没挨上一针。所以他操控着那卡车升到半空中，自己则轻易地摘掉了手铐-这群全副武装的傻逼只给他上了这一道束缚-然后让这装甲车翻了个底朝天，看着它滑停在他半步之外。

 

这群可笑的满脸恐惧的家伙们被展现出来的力量吓得半死-Sylar琢磨着是不是他把Noah摔到墙上的时候太用力，那男人显然丝毫没想过把他留下跟着群白痴一起会怎么样。在他们记起来把枪掏出来之前，Sylar已经沿着街道往前走了。

 

转过一个拐角，顺便帮偶尔从背后射过来的子弹转个向，Sylar征用了最近的一辆车。只需要将一点点取自Elle的电流精准地通过他的手注入车辆的发动机令它运作起来，Sylar在那些家伙冲到拐角的时候一溜烟驶远了。在他驶离城市进入乡间小路的路上，Sylar发现他什么感觉都没有。他的饥渴感并未消失-它仍然在那儿。它，跟其他情绪，被一层厚重的就像棉花一样的东西埋在下面。所有的一切都被包覆起来，每一个念头，每一个举动，每一个感受。Sylar感到麻木和呆滞。这是他能感受到的一切。

 

当他意识到收音机是关着的，他将其打开。这首歌在他的脑子里，他能听到Danny时而大笑时而微笑着在他身边和着旋律唱-在他的脑海中。

 

他在下一个收费口因为催泪瓦斯而被抓住，这都是他自己的疏忽造成的。但是他仍然什么感觉都没有，Danny的笑声在他的耳边一遍又一遍地回荡，直到他尖叫起来，然后他被什么人打翻在地。随之袭来的黑暗对他来说犹如仁慈的庇佑。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:36-3:52

 

“为什么？”Sylar轻轻地问。他的声音很生硬，他想他应该昏迷了好几天，但是他又回到了自己那间小小的牢狱里，时间的流逝在这里毫无痕迹。

 

“为了公正。”Noah回答说。

 

“‘公正’？”Sylar冷笑。“你根本不懂什么正义。”

 

“够了，Sylar，今天已经确定Danny已经死了，一个无辜者的死亡，以此交换那些被你毁灭的生命已经足够。”Noah坚定地说，但是Sylar能听到一个微弱的声音在他的脑海里。Noah并不真的这样认为，Noah感到内疚-感到抱歉。远不及当Sylar从这该死的盒子里出去时他会感到的……

 

“是你杀了他！”你应该在你可以的时候把刀插进去，Sylar想，尽管大声地说出来的同时也会撕毁包覆着他的麻木外衣，他会感受到那些疼痛、伤害、悲痛和所有的他知道自己有理由埋葬的情绪。

 

Noah只是高高在上地看着他，然后离开了。

 

过了三天，Sylar一直呆在原地没有移动。有时候他的眼睛会跟着蟑螂在他的狱室里绕着尸体匆忙爬过——说是人不如说更像尸体，窒息感在他的胸口涌起又散去……Sylar已经跟Danny一样死了。

 

这痛苦取代了任何一丝希望，跟他意识到他的救赎已经死了这个事实一同消散，而他，再一次地，会活下去。

 

~o~S~o~D~o~ THE END

 


End file.
